


Joys of Eternity - Love and Loss

by thatoneboyking



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneboyking/pseuds/thatoneboyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A view of how Damon felt upon Ric's death. I wrote this originally on my rp blog on tumblr, and loved it enough to post it here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joys of Eternity - Love and Loss

“It sort of, comes with the territory you know. Loss,” he laughed for a split second.

Vampirism has its positives and negatives, but sometimes – the positives will outweigh the negatives. Also, the negatives can outweigh the positives, depending on the situation called for. The statement can be put around many aspects of eternity.

Living forever.  
It’s a plus for a while.  
Then you start to realize the frivolous, repetitive nature of it all. 

Oh the joys of living forever.

The consequences of eternity. When you live forever, you tend to get a bit selective on who you befriend. In the back of your mind, you always have to remember what it’s going to be like when they’re gone. Whether it’s a relationship, a friend, or even someone you help out once or twice – in a few years time, they will be gone, and you’ll still be walking the earth just as you have been for centuries.

Time passes slowly when you’re human, even slower for a vampire.

And then that one person comes around, one that you want to get close to. Regardless of how you meet each other, people can change – both parties.

When I would go off the wagon, you’d bring me back.  
Whenever I had something to talk about, the seat was always taken at the Grill for conversation. 

Remember that, you were always there to bring me back. Now that I’m hanging on by a thread, there’s no one around that can do the same. Sometimes I seek solace sitting by your tombstone, and sip on my own bottle of bourbon in your honor.

I know, sounds completely cheesy to anyone else, but for a reason unbeknownst to most, it gives me a small piece of comfort.

“Just so you know, I miss you. You bastard. If there was a way to bring you back, I’d sure as hell do it in a split second.”


End file.
